The Marauders Cup War
by Operative18
Summary: The Marauders held an annual prank war in order to win the Marauders cup(a bottle of fire brandy with their nicknames etched into it). The students and teachers all bet on who will win or do what against who. But what happens when it becomes official? Rated T for teen due to some mild language, implied intimacy, and violent pranking.
1. Day 1, Breakfast

It was breakfast of April 1st in Hogwarts, and the students and staff were all on edge while having breakfast in the Great Hall. This was THE week. Those four hooligans would be at each others throats for a week for their annual prank war. And then they came in.

Remus Lupin walked with a book under his arm and a half asleep face. "Morning."

Sirius Black sauntered in, waving his wand around and loudly exclaimed "WHAT'S UP, HOGWARTS?!"

James Potter walked in with Peter Pettigrew sort of being his shadow. They both said "Hey" and all four took their seats simulateonsly.

And then Dumbledore walked in and took to the main podium. The Marauders all looked at each other.

"Hey, what's Big Beard doing here?!" Sirius joked, earning a few snickers from his companions.

"Attention! This is the last moment of peace for a week in Hogwarts. Today marks the beginning of the annual Marauders Prank War. Gentlemen, if you will come forward."

" _Shit! T_ hey never announced it before!"

"Moony, chill out."

Peter, James, Remus, and Sirius all hesitantly got up and walked to the front of the Great Hall and stood in a row, holding their hands behind their backs or fiddling with their wands.

"At the end of the week, one of them shall be crowned the victor and receive the Marauders Cup. Each prank that is used and succeeds on the others shall count as one point. The winner shall be decided by the amount of points recieved. Now then, the rules."

All of the Marauders groan except for Remus, who stares them all down with a look that says "shut it".

"Rule 1: Anything LEGAL goes. No using any magic illegal by Wizard law. No using the unforgivable curses.

Rule 2: Nothing too deadly. We all know what happened last year with the spiders and the tea party. Speaking of which, the forest is STILL forbidden!"

The Marauders all look around and whistle or murmur something about how they were nowhere near the forest.

"Rule 3: No outside help. Any magic you use or prank you pull must be of your own creation. No other student is allowed to assist you.

Rule 4: No involving anyone else. All pranks must directed at the other three and not any other students or staff. However, pranks are allowed during classes as long as there is minimal destruction.

Rule 5: If you concede at any time, you are not allowed to be crowned victor, however, you may still be the target. You may be seated, gentlemen."

The four headed back to their seats and continued eating, worried about what will happen now.

"Now, wagering is open until lunch of day seven. At dinner of day seven, the winner will be announced. Mr Pettigrew, as the winner of last year, please do the honors."

Peter pulled out a giant bell and looked around excitedly.

"IT'S GAME ON!"

He rang the bell and everyone ran out of the room, dropping everything and scrambling over each other. After this chaos is over, the Marauders run out one by one.

Sirius: Good luck, boys. You'll need it!

Remus: It's my turn to finally win!

James: You'll all suffer!

Peter: Oh, this is gonna be fun.


	2. Day 1, mid-day

The halls were full of foot traffic, students were commenting on the war that was taking place, and a Ravenclaw student was set up at a betting booth giving out odds.

"Now, Sirius and James have won two times, but given that Peter won last year, you never can tell. Although, we could have a dark horse with Remus. Anyway, the minimum is two galleons. No I.O.U.s, coins only. Now then-"

"STUDENTS!" The voice of Minerva McGonagall came from behind them and they all froze in terror. "While I know this is traditional, and it is now official, I must protest against gambling during class hours. The reputation of Hogwarts must be-"

"GANGWAY!" The voice of Remus Lupin rang throughout the halls. As he rounded the corner, he took off like a broom being chased by a bludger.

"... Okay. Remus is the first victim. That's a 3 to 1 payoff for..." The Ravenclaw was cut off by the sound of something massive coming down the halls. And at that moment, every single owl from the Owlery came through the halls, flying like demons from hell.

Remus ran for his life, trying to flee the birds. "WHY AM I ALWAYS THE FIRST?!" The birds gained on him, and just as he rounded the next corner, descended and completely covered him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! OFF! OFF! BAD BIRDIES! BAD BIRDIES!" He shooed them away, but it was no use. They would not let up on their attack. The others just pointed and laughed until most couldn't breathe ftom their sides hurting.

From a classroom, Sirius looked out and eyed the damage. He then slipped the bottle of Owl Nip back into his robe pocket and snickered. "Score 1 for Black. Top THAT, any of you!" And he took off running to his next class.

McGonagall turned back to the Ravenclaw and handed her twenty galleons. " Remus wins it all."

The student looked at her curiously. "Are you sure, statistically, James or Sirius would be a safer-" She was met by a stare from the Animagi teacher and just palmed the coins. "Fine. It's your money you're throwing away."


	3. Day 1, Dinner

It was about dinner time and Remus was walking to the Great Hall with one or two feathers falling out of his robes and hair as he walked.

"What's up-"

"If you say 'Feather-Head', I'll rip your nostrils off, James."

James just closed his mouth and walked with Remus to dinner. All the students were talking about what happened. They all pointed or looked away from Remus.

"They actually did that?!"

"I knew they were pranksters, but isn't that a bit far?"

"Those poor birds..."

And then a female redhead approached the four. Lily Evans, the most noticable of Hogwarts girls to the Marauders, came and sat by Remus.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, they didn't scratch me. Just a few feathers."

James leaned in. "Hey, Lily, if you're available later-"

"Shut it." And with that, she walked off, leaving James with a disappointed look on his face.

"She's a lost cause, Prongs. Just give up."

"Oh shut up, Sirius. Just because you haven't been a part in love at first sight, do not assume that I have no chance. Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to use the restroom." James got up and left, leaving the other three to themselves.

"Sirius, I'm telling you, when those two are near each other, James gets so infatuated he can't tell which way is up."

"Oh come on, Remus. Just let him have some fun. If he gets rejected, then it's his fault."

"True, but- Wait... Where's Peter?" Remus and Sirius looked around, and could not find their missing companion. They decided to go looking for him, and started off towards the common room. Then they heard it.

"WORMTAIL, ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, YOU WILL KNOW WHAT HUMILIATION TRULY IS!" The voice of James rang out from the bathroom and the two went to see what happened.

Once they entered, they saw Peter rolling on the floor, laughing silently, and he pointed to the second stall for the two.

"James? What happe- Oh. My." Remus started to laugh as well as Sirius when they both saw James Potter's head and shoulders sticking out of the toilet.

"Oh good god, Peter... That is brilliant! Point 1 for Pettigrew!" Sirius blurted out as he continued laughing.

"... Just don't flush." James muttered.


	4. Day 2, Breakfast

It was now April 2nd, and the Great Hall was abuzz with chatter.

"I bet two galleons that one of them has pink hair."

"Seven one of them uses explosives by tomorrow."

" Six that somebody loses their hair."

"Twenty five Sirius wins."

"Seventy James wins."

Remus, Peter, and Sirius all sat eating their breakfast and drinking pumpkin juice. They all had an obligatory truce at meal times. But one second after they all got up, it was over.

"So, either of you two finish the homework Sprout gave us? I need to copy the answers."

"Sirius, why don't you just do your own homework?" Remus glared at him, and Sirius just pretended to nod off until Peter kicked him.

"Ow. What was that for?!"

"Listen." The trio listened and heard a sound like fabric against stone tile. And as it got closer, the figure of James appeared. And stuck to his back was his mattress, acting like a giant backpack. He slowly entered and took his seat next to Remus, who was trying so hard not to laugh.

"My, my, my James... stil at bed at this hour?" And with that, Remus lost it and completely burst out laughing. Sirius turned to Peter.

"What's the score, Wormtail?"

"Uh, let's see..." Peter pulled out a piece of parchment and looked it over. "One point each, except for James."

At that moment, Lily Evans walked over to the group half asleep and just laid on top of the mattress.

"Um, Lily, I'm under here."

"Hush. I need a quick rest." She leaned closer, and shut her eyes, dozing off.

Remus whispered to James. "Look at it this way. You got Lily Evans to sleep in your bed, laying on top of you." And that thought brought a huge smile to James' face.


	5. Day 2, afternoon

It was now afternoon, and Sirius was on his way to the next class. He walked through the halls, trying his best to look as cool as he could for the girls he liked. All the guys just sneered at him.

Meanwhile, James watched him from the rafters above the corridors and pulled out an egg from the kitchen.

"Engorgio." He cast the spell, and the egg grew to be the size of his chest. He held it right above Surius and whistled. "Hey, Black!" And with that, he dropped the egg.

"What the- AHHHHH! " Sirius was frozen to the spot as the egg fell and landed right on his head, cracking and spilling its' contents onto his head and shoulders.

"What's up, Egghead?" James retorted, earning laughs from the students on the ground. He then slid down from the rafters and walked off to class. Sirius wiped the egg bits off his face.

"Point for Prongs." And at that point, Remus and Peter walked by and giggled.

"Talk about egg on your face. Ha ha ha!"

"Come on, Wormail. Let's not 'yoke' about this in front of him." And that, they took off laughing.

"Oh, it is on now."


	6. Day 2, Evening

After the long day he had, Sirius decided to relax with a nice bath. His nerves needed soothing, and he grabbed his new box of lavender scented bath pearls to go with him. They made the room smell like heaven when he used them.

But, when he got to the bathroom, he noticed it was completely full. But then he remembered the one that was supposedly haunted. Nobody ever used it, so why not? He wasn't afraid of ghosts.

"Here we are. Nice and quiet." He entered the bathroom and turned on the water taps, with the hot water spewwing out the pipes. He got undressed and climbed in. It was a bit hot at first, but he grew accustomed to it soon enough. He reached for the box and opened it, tossing in three before deciding to screw it all and tossed in the rest.

"Why did you do that?" He looked around and saw a ghost looking at him from the second stall. "Just throw them all in? Waste of money, if you ask me."

"... I assume... You're Myrtle? I've just.. had a long day." Sirius had never been in an awkward situation like this with anyone, even if they were deceased.

"Oh, I know. You're Sirius Black. One of the Marauders. You're part of that so-called war everyone's been talking about. So, how's winning?"

"Well, at this point-" Sirius was cut off when a red glow appeared under the water and then sparks flew out and burst near the ceiling in a flash of colors.

"What in the-" He was cut off by the same process of a glow and flying sparks. He then grabbed the box and saw the label had been covered over with a sticker. He peeled off the "Luxurious Bath Pearls" label to read the one underneath out loud.

"INSTANT AQUATIC FIREWORKS! JUST TOSS IN WATER FOR A SPECTACULAR DISPLAY! NOW WITH LONGER RESPONSE TIME FOR A SAFER EVENING. 55 PEARLS PER BOX." Sirius just stared for a moment and then remember that he had EMPTIED THE BOX. And then, the water glowed entirely red.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" He jumped out, grabbed a towel and hid beneath the sinks facing away from the bath. Mrytle cowered in the toilet, and then it happened.

BOOM! BAM! POP! KABOOM! KERPOW! One by one, the pearls sent up sparks which then exploded in a multitude of colors. The vibrations of the blasts shook the walls, and Sirius was scared out of his wits.

Finally, when it was over, Sirius lay down flat on the floor. Mrtyle floated up next to him.

"Look what you did." She said in a disappointed tone, pointing to the bath. The bath itself was smoking and charred, while the ceiling was covered in blast marks.

"... Sorry." He got up, dried off, got dressed, and returned to the common room. When he got there, Remus was there to meet him.

"Hey Sirius. Did you enjoy your bath?" Remus asked as he held up a box of bath pearls without a label.

"... Oh yeah. It was a real blast." Sirius snapped and made his way to his bed.


	7. Day 3, Breakfast

It was April 3rd, and the Great Hall was abuzz with news of last night's escapde in the bathroom. Mrtyle had apparently told everyone of what happened.

"Sirius blew the place up."

"I really don't think it was his fault."

"True. You can't blame him for what the others do."

Meanwhile, the Marauders were all sitting and enjoying each others' company. And then, SHE walked in.

"Who is THAT?!" The others turned and saw a gorgeous girl walking in. She had long flowing black hair, skin like smooth ivory, a curved figure, and eyes like stars, full of beauty. She walked like a godess descending from heaven... and sat in Sirius' seat.

"... Um, excuse me, but that seat is saved." Peter spoke up. He wasn't trying to be rude, but the four of them always sat together and Sirius hadn't arrived yet. He always made a dramatic entrance.

"... Wormtail, I've been sitting here for years. Chill out." Her voice was beautiful, but her speech pattern was like...

"...SIRIUS?" Remus looked at him, uh her, them, in shock. This wasn't actually Sirius, was it?

"What? Was is everyone looking so weirded out? I'm just fine. See, just-" Sirius raised his/her hand to see it was smaller and more elagant than his normal one. He followed along his arm, noticing it was smooth without any hair on it, and finally stopped when he/she saw his/her ample chest. Then his/her gazed turned to the group.

"Who. Did. THIS?!" He/She said through clenched teeth. The rest of them just shook their heads and pointed at one another accusingly. And it was at that point that a Slytherin student walked past, saw Sirius, and walked back to the group.

"Um, excuse. I couldn't help but notice you. And may I say, it is an honor to see such beauty in these halls." Sirius just stared at him as he walked out of the Great Hall. And then he/she got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" James questioned the recently femine Sirius.

"That snake head needs to be taught a lesson to just not flirt with random people." And with that, Sirius walked off, swaying his/her hips a little as he/she did.

"... Is it wrong that I think Sirius is hot?" Remus remarked.

"A little bit, yeah Mooney. Nice spell though, ain't it? Took me all night to perfect it." James replied, and Peter and remus looked at him in shock.

"YOU did that?! Wow. Bravo." Reums shook James' hand and they laughed a little.

"Good job, Prongs. Now come on. Let's go grab Black Beauty before she... he... Sirius decides to rip the snake boy apart." The three of them headed off, and they looked for about five minutes before they saw the Slytherin student exiting a broom closet, adjusting his tie and fixing his messed up hair before walking off.

"Wasn't that-" Remus was cut off by Sirius exiting the closet as well, adjusting his/her tie and fixing his/her hair as well. And then Sirius turned to see the Marauders all smirking.

"You little slut."

"Shut up, Prongs."

"Wait, did the spell wok... everywhere? I mean-"

"Mooney, don't be disgusting! We didn't shag each other! ... We just made out a little." At that point, the Marauders burst out laughing and walked away.

"Hey, wait! How long does this last?! Come on, I know one of you did this!"


	8. Day 3, Afternoon

Peter was running to class, later than usual. He had forgotten some notes in his bunk and ran back to the dormitories to fetch them. Now he was dashing through the halls to Transfiguration class. McGonagall would have his head if he was late again.

At that point, James saw Peter running and decided it was payback time for the tiolet incident. As Peter got clsoer, he whipped out his wand and whispered a spell. As Peter ran on, a bubble slowly formed around him and he floated a bit in the air. Fortunately, he floated into McGonagall's class as the bell rang.

"Now class, today we will- Trouble, today, Mr. Pettigrew?" McGonagall said as she saw Peter floating three feet above his seat. She tried to pop it with a spell, to no avail.

"No ma'am. Just a bit of bubble trouble, I guess."

"Very well. You can take notes like that if you must." Peter sat cross-legged and took down notes on how to turn an animal into a water goblet. She demonstrated with a rat at first, truning it into a large glass goblet.

"Hope that never happens to me." He said, shivering in disgust.


	9. Day 3, Evening

It was now late in the Gryffindoor common room, and Peter was heading off to bed. He entered the dormitory room and saw a small black spider near his bunk. Peter hated spiders, ever since that incident with the tea party in the forest. Peter looked around for his shoes to stomp it with, and didn't see any. He headed back out to get a book or a large rock to kill it with.

Sirius got up from under his bed where he was hiding and pointed his wand at the spider. "Engorgio." He watched as the spider grew to be the size of Peter's mattress.

"Okay, you stupid bug, let's just- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peter saw the giant spider turn and snap its' pinchers in his direction.

"Help." Peter muttered before he fainted. Sirius then looked at the spider and pointed his wand again. "Reducio." The spider shrunk back to being the size of a thumbnail, and Sirius just stomped on it.

James and Remus walked in, and saw Peter passed out. "What's wrong with him?"

"Just a spider. Poor wimp made such a big deal out of it."


	10. Day 4, Morning

It was time for the morning classes and Remus and Sirius were walking together.

"So, where you heading to, Moony?"

"German. It's quite interesting. You should try learning."

"Oh, please. You nerd. Who the hell needs to know how to speak German? I don't. Byeeeeee." Sirius sauntered away, and Remus whipped his wand out and cast a spell on his friend.

A group of girls walked past Sirius, and they smiled and waved. "Hi Sirius."

"Hallo, meine Damen ... Warum bin ich so reden ... REMUS!" ("Hello ladies... Why am I talking like... REMUS!") Sirius stormed off to his class and just sat in his seat all during class muttering angry German insults at Remus. After class was over, Sirius stormed off to look for his traiorous commarde.

Remus walked out of his class and saw Sirius walking towards him. "So, how was your day?"

"Ändere meine Stimme zurück jetzt, oder so mir helfen ..." ("Change my voice back now, or so help me...") Sirius started, when he noticed Peter and James behind them both with confused looks on their faces.

"Umm... What's he saying?"

"Oh, he's just saying how beautiful your eyes are, James."

"Ich schwöre MOONY, sobald diese nachlässt, werde ich Sie RIP ein neues!" (I SWEAR, MOONY, AS SOON AS THIS WEARS OFF, I'LL TEAR YOU A NEW ONE!") Sirius snapped out.

"Absolutely gorgeous, he says."


	11. Day 4, Lunch

The whole of Hogwarts was now at lunch and James was staring at Lily Evans like a she was a goddess.

"Uh, Prongs, you've got your elbow in my potatoes… Prongs… Ugh." Remus was tired of these two. Sure, Lily was attractive, but still, that didn't give James the right to ruin his lunch.

"James, yoo-hoo! JAMES!" Sirius tried to get his attention, to no avail. And at that moment, Evans looked up from her plate at right at James, who quickly turned away.

"Oh, sure. NOW we can get your attention." Peter muttered as Evans walked over.

"Were you watching me, Potter?" She asked bluntly, as James slowly turned his head to face her. And then Peter had a brilliant idea. He wiped out his wand and touched the tip of it to Jame's knee, casting a charm on his trousers.

"Well, you see, what I mean, I should really-"

"Save it. Just don't do it again. By the way, nice pants." As she walked away, James wondered what she meant, then he looked down and saw that his trousers had turned invisible. He pulled his robe closed in embarrassment.

"This could not get worse."

"Hey, at least you wore pants today."


	12. Day 4, Dinner

It was dinner time now and the students were still taking guesses and making bets.

"8 galleons they use bubbles again."

"12 one has pink hair tomorrow."

"50 that Sirius wins."

As the groups talked and chatted, the Marauders all sat and eat in peace.

"So, anybody pay attention to what McGonagall was saying earlier?"

"Nope."

"Not a word."

"Somewhat."

Remus sighed. "You're all morons." And with that, he started to get up, only to be met with a water balloon to the face. He glared at Sirius, who now had a smug look on his face.

"What happened to the mealtime truce?"

"Peter, the rules please."

Peter stared straight ahead and recited off the rules. " _Any and all methods of pranking may be used, whether it is muggle technologies, curses, charms, or magic of our creation. All meals shall be a moment of ceasefire, until a person stands from the table._ Sorry, Remus. Sirius is within the rules this time."

"Thanks Pete. Here, have a biscuit."

"Yay." Peter cheered as he took the biscuit from Sirius and chewed it happily.


	13. Day 5, Morning

It was now morning of April 5th, and the Marauders were just getting up. Sirius of course, would just lay around in bed for a while before finally rising from his slumber. But not today. Today, he would not wake up.

"Oi, Padfoot! Come on. We only got ten minutes until breakfast." Peter tried shaking him, but nothing would work. And it was at this point, that an idea came to Peter's mind. He took out his wand and zapped Sirius with a charm. He watched as the bedding slowly fell to the mattress as Sirius grew smaller and smaller… into a puppy. Peter then scampered off giggling.

Sirius, now stuck as Padfoot, yawned and stretched before jumping out of bed and down the dormitory stairs to the Common Room. It was only until he got to the bottom that he realized what happened. And then he saw the other just laughing at him.

"Oh, oh good god."

"That is the best! Good work Peter." And with that, Padfoot let out a series of small but loud barks, trying to yell at them.

"Shhh! Padfoot, keep it down or-"

"What are you idiots doing n- Oh! How cute. Come here, boy." Lily Evans held her hands out in Padfoot's direction and he waddled over to her on his tiny puppy legs. She picked him up and started to pet him.

"Hey there, little fella. Who's a cute doggy? Huh, who's a cute doggy?" She cooed to him as she pet him and rubbed his belly, making him pant and lick her face occasionally. "Is he yours?"

"Uhhh… Yes. Found him last night. Thought we oughta keep him under wraps until we asked the teachers if we could keep him. You know how it goes."

"Yeah. Well, I think he's adorable." She put him down and he nudged at her ankles. "What's his name?"

"… Snuffles… Yeah, Snuffles." Remus looked at him. "I wouldn't rub his belly so much, you might spoil him."

"Jealous, boys?" Evans said as she left the room to join the others, leaving Padfoot looking very smug in the middle of the floor.

"Don't give us that look. We're giving you a flea bath later, Snuffles." At that remark, "Snuffles" growled lowly at them.


	14. Day 5, Afternoon

It was now afternoon and the four were currently in McGonagall's class, watching as they learned how to turn a piece of clothing into furniture.

"Why make a coat into a coatrack? Seems counterintuitive, doesn't it?"

"Shut up, Remus." James remarked, and McGonagall didn't notice them for once. At this moment, Peter raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Pettigrew? You have a question about the lesson?"

"Actually, I just need to be excused for a moment. May I use the loo?"

"Very well, but hurry back." Peter nodded and then walked out, but not before James stealthily whipped out his wand and zapped Peter without anyone noticing.

Peter made his way to the loo, and entered the stall. After about three minutes, he flushed the toilet, only to feel a strong wind in the stall.

"Hey, no fair! We agreed, no repeats! I understand getting even James, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!... I'm stuck."

It had been five minutes, and McGonagall knew that meant trouble. Peter was either dead, delayed, or being prankful. She hoped it was the second. And a little for the first, but only for a moment.

"Excuse me, students, I will be back. Turn to page 58 and read the chapter. I won't be long." With that, everyone opened their books, and McGonagall walked off toward the lavatories. When she got there, she heard a grunting noise coming from inside one of the stalls, and looked to see Peter stuck to his waist in the toilet, as if he was sucked in.

"Care to explain, Mr. Pettigrew?"

"… Make sure people don't use this stall anymore. The commode's got quite a flush."


	15. Day 5, Dinner

It was now dinner time, and the student were scrambling about the Great Hall to make bets.

"15 galleons on Peter to win."

"25 on James."

"65 on Sirius."

"10 they blow up something."

"12 they all lose their hair."

And the four were simply siting at their seats, Remus looking over his notes, Peter devouring his food, Sirius multitasking eating and keeping score of the pranks, and James just staring ahead in a pondering position.

"Okay, so with the toilet vortex and the Animagi prank, The score is currently thus: James, in the lead with four points, and the rest of us tied at three. Well, Prongs, any comment?" Sirius was only met with silence as James continued to stare forward.

"Hmm. Maybe he got turned down by Lily again. Or he's trying to figure out how to make her say 'yes'." Peter remarked as he finished off his plate.

At that moment, Lily Evans came over and stood facing James. "So, Potter, I've been thinking about this mornig, you know, with Snuffles." At that point, the other marauders all turned away muttering or pretending they didn't hear her.

"Anyway, I was wondering if maybe I could introduce him to the professors before I ask if we can keep him or not. So, would I be able to?" She was met with silence as James just kept staring forward.

"I understand, you want to think about it, but maybe I could at least see him before… are you even listening?" She was met with silence again as James just kept staring forward, so she just walked off.

Sirius stared at his friend. "What was that?!" He asked and he shoved James, only to watch as he fell off the bench, completely unmoving in his position as he hit the floor.

"… Well that explains it. He was immobilized."

Remus smirked. "You're welcome, 'Snuffles'."

Sirius turned back to his score sheet and wrote down in it quickly. "Okay, currently, it stands Remus and James tied for first at four points, and Peter and I tied for second at three points."

James just kept staring at the ceiling until dinner was over, and he was cured of the curse.


	16. Day 6, Morning

It was now the morning of the sixth day, and the four were sleeping soundly until their roommate  
Frank Longbottom decided to use a horn to wake them up.

"Okay, so, I need these notes, that assignment, and this binder for classes." Remus muttered while getting his supplies for classes.

"Hmm? Wha- I didn't do- hmm?" James spazed out as he woke up suddenly.

"I'm up, I'm up. No more water buckets, please." He chanted as he bolted out of bed.

"Whas goin' on?! Why's… oh, right." Peter mumbled as he literally slipped out of bed and went face first onto the floor. "… Ow."

They all got moving and got dressed. Sirius ruffled his hair a little, and just like that, it was in perfect condition. James fumbled around for his glasses, accidently grabbing a pair of binoculars at first. Peter just sort of shivered and was instantly peppy and ready to go. Remus walked with his books and papers under his arms and fixed his tie in place before walking out.

Peter whipped out his wand and aimed at Remus' head, casting a spell. It did nothing at first, but by the time Remus had reached the common room, he could see everyone in there snickering and giggling. He walked over to the nearest mirror to find that his hair was now polka-dotted with pink spots.

The others were laughing on the stairs behind him. "Point to Pettigrew."


	17. Day 6, Lunch

At lunch, students were frantic to get their bets in before the booth was closed.

"17 on animals being used."

"25 they redo the tea party in the forest."

"65 on James."

"35 on Peter." Everyone stopped when McGonagall came over and stared at them. But then she took out a pouch from her pockets, put it on the table and said. "100 on Remus." And she walked away.

"Okay, so the score is now an even tie at four points each." Sirius commented. James and Peter shook hands and Remus just sat there looking grumpy.

"Oh, come on, Spot. Loosen up a little." Sirius nudged Remus, only to have Remus get up and start to walk away. Sirius whipped out his wand and pointed at Remus.

" _Rictumsempra!_ " Remus then wiggled and giggled as he was now under a tickling curse. He walked like a wounded animal, giggling and begging for it to stop. But it was only until he was knocked over by another student walking out that he was relieved of the curse.

"…Screw you, Sirius." He muttered, perfectly aware that Sirius couldn't hear him.


	18. Day 6, Evening

After a long day of studying and working in their classes, the Marauders went back to the common room for a little R&R. They each plopped down on a sofa and stretched out. Then a group of girls walked in, including one that Peter fancied. He glanced at her quickly, and turned away from her gaze. As the group went towards the windows, Peter sat up and started to walk over to them. However, unknown to Peter, James had whipped out his wand and cast a charm on him.

"Oh, hi Peter." The girl faced Peter and he was so nervous he motioned to her to join him at the seats beside them, which she took. He was ready. He would just tell her he liked her. Easy enough.

"So, anyway-" He gasped and closed his mouth when he heard his voice get higher, like when you drink in helium.

"Um, are you okay, Peter?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, his voice even higher. "So, anyway, you are a very- hmm-mmm." He cleared his throat when he heard his voice getting higher as he talked. "Maybe some other time."

"Um… okay… I'll talk to you later." She said as she got up and walked back to her friends. Peter got up and slunk back down into the sofa and glared at the others.

"It's on now." He said, sounding like a chipmunk. The others made absolutely no effort to hold in their laughter after hearing him that time.


	19. Day 7, Breakfast

It was the final day, and the Great Hall was abuzz with students guessing at what the group would do. Meanwhile, the four were simply eating their breakfast, just thinking about what to do in their classes to keep from being bored.

"Peter, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself." Remus remarked as Peter was practically shoving food into his mouth one bite after another. He just simply didn't care, seeing as how he was practically starving.

James then pulled out his wand under the table and turned to the others. "Gentlemen, as you know, it is the final day, and all rules are subject to amendment. I vote that we can prank at mealtimes, but only if 75% of us are finished with our meal. All those in favor?" As he raised his hand, Sirius, who was half asleep at this point, raised his hand and so did Remus and Peter who was currently finished.

"Excellent. _Densaugeo_!" He pointed his wand at Peter, whose two front teeth grew to be humongous. The others simply pointed and giggled out of control.

"That's a good look on you, Wormtail. Aheeheehee." Remus laughed and clutched his stomach.

"Don't make me bite you."


	20. Day 7, Afternoon

It was now time for the afternoon classes, and James was rushing to get to Transfiguration before he was tardy. Again.

"McGonagall will never forgive me if I'm late again." As he ran, Peter stepped outside the doorway to the classroom, and whipped out his wand.

" _Locomotor Mortis_!" He snapped back inside quickly and James' legs froze instantly. Luckily, the momentum he had propelled him inside the doorway so he was in the classroom boundaries from the waist up. McGonagall looked down at him, only to see James smile widely at her.

"Take your seat Mr. Potter." She turned around and James did an army crawl to his desk, forcing his way into the seat, with his legs sticking straight out.

"Hey, Sirius, do you have another pen? My quill broke off." Remus asked and Sirius handed him one of his small black pens. Remus clicked the end of it, only to receive a massive shock throughout his body. He fell to the floor, eyes wide open and completely still.

"Say what you will about muggles. They are great prank inventors."


	21. Day 7, Dinner

It was currently seven minutes from dinnertime and Sirius, Peter, and James were all in the Gryffindor Common Room, while their friend Remus had gone to the library to do some studying on his assignments.

"Well, gentlemen, seeing as how it is nearly time to call it quits, there won't be one definite winner. So far, it's a four way tie at 1st place." Peter informed them.

"All right by me. Let's go grab Remus." Sirius remarked, and all three of them walked to the door, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier. They felt around and came to the conclusion that they were in a giant ball.

"Remus. That little twerp actually-" Sirius was cut off by the ball going forward. The Common Room door opened, and the ball proceeded to travel up the staircases at a ridiculously fast speed. And they stopped perched at the top of staircase that was at the highest point in Hogwarts.

"Pheww. For a second there, I thought it was gonna-" And then the staircase moved, exposing them to right in front of open air, and then the ball dropped. They trio proceeded to freefall through the school watching the staircases move under them.

"Gentlemen, it's been an honor knowing you."

"I've never met such fine young minds like you all before."

"I WANT MY MUM!"

Suddenly, about two feet off the ground, the ball stopped, causing the trio to slam into its' side from the loss of momentum. It then dropped to the floor and rolled quickly to the Great Hall.

"GANGWAY! MOVE IT! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Students fled and dashed to safety as the ball just rolled into the Hall and began to clang into table after table, making a clinging noise with each impact.

"Didn't we" CLING. "-play a muggle game like-" CLING. "- this once?"

"Yeah, we-" CLING. "-we did. What was-" CLING. "-was it called?"

"Pinball." CLING. And then it just stopped, and in front of them stood Remus with a very satisfied look on his face.

"I think I just got the high score." And with that, Dumbledore stepped forward and took the podium.

"Attention! It is with great pride and great honor that I announce the winner of the Marauders Cup, with a total of six points, is Remus Lupin." Remus walked towards the stage and made the ball dissolve itself, letting the trio out. Dumbledore handed him an empty bottle of Fire Brandy with the Marauders' nicknames carved into it. Remus took it and went back to the others.

"Good game, gentlemen." He held his hand out and the others just pulled him in for a group hug. Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw who had set up the betting booth was doing calculations on who got what money.

"Let's see. 65, carry the 1, divide by-" She was cut off by Professor McGonagall, who simply held out her hand. The Ravenclaw counted out an enormous amount of coins and put them in a pouch for McGonagall. "765 Galleons." She put them in McGonagall's hand and the professor walked away with a satisfied grin on her face.


End file.
